freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
7 Network Productions
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 7 Network Productions (Australia) 1st Logo (1975-1989) Seven Network (1981)Seven Network (1975-1988) Nickname: "Circle 7" Logo: Superimposed on the credits are the words: FOR THE 7 NETWORK in yellow and with the 7 surrounded by a circle. Variant: Starting in 1984, the text was switched from upper case to lower case letters. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Retained on any show produced by the Seven Network, such as Kingswood Country, which was formerly reran on 7Two. Scare Factor: None Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1989-1991) Seven Network Productions (1989) Nickname: "Circle 7 II" Logo: The same circle 7 from before appears, but with the "7" formed from two lines with the bottom of the "7" connecting to the bottom of the circle. "NETWORK" and then "AUSTRALIA" is shown below. Trivia: This logo is based on the one used by Washington, D.C. based station, WJLA. FX/SFX: None. Variants: This logo exists in various color combinations such as orange logo, brown background, white logo, black background, and black logo, white background. Some shows have an in-credit version instead. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on shows during this era, though it often alternates with The Australian Television Network logo. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1991-1994) Seven Network Productions (1993)Seven Network (1992)Seven Network (1993) Nicknames: "Circle 7 III", "CGI Circle 7" Logo: Segueing from another logo, we pan down to reveal the 1989 circle logo in a pastel orange in front of a background that is black with white stars (resembling a night sky), the middle in dark blue and the bottom strip in royal blue on a dark grey gradient floor. "SEVEN NETWORK" is shown below in tan. Variant: Other shows from the time, such as Home & Away, has an in-credit logo instead. FX/SFX: The panning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Seven Network shows of the time. The animated logo is intact on 7Plus streaming prints of early Blue Heelers episodes, while the in-credit logo can be found on Home & Away episodes from the time period (also available on 7Plus). Scare Factor: None to Minimal. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1993) Nickname: "Circle 7 IV" Logo: On a dark blue gradient background, the same logo from the 2nd but with the circle logo in a shining dark orange and the text in white along with copyright underneath in the text's color zooms in before stopping when it gets large enough in view.Seven Network Australia (1993) FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: The closing theme along with a voiceover saying "of show is produced in conjunction with of production company for the Seven Network". Availability: Rare. It was only used briefly for a year being used in some shows such as Saturday Disney. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1994-1999) Seven Network (Australia) - CLG Wiki Nicknames: "Circle 7 V", "CGI Circle 7 II" Logo: On a blue and black gradient background with a grey reflective floor, it zooms up to a glass box. A gold burst of light flies by and it quickly pans around and zooms out, forming the same logo from before, but in a bright orange. The logo and box shine a bit. Variant: On a small number of television shows, the copyright year appears below the logo. FX/SFX: The box, the light, and the shine. Music/Sounds: A synth whoosh, followed by a quick chime sound. Otherwise, the end theme of the show plays over. Availability: Seen on Seven Network shows from during this period. The logo is plastered on reruns of many Seven shows, though is intact on various programs from the era on 7Plus (Seven's catch up TV service), such as Blue Heelers, Home & Away, All Saints, and Harry's Practice. Scare Factor: None to Low. Editor's Note: A fine example of a 1990's CGI logo. 6th Logo (1999) Nickname: "Circle 7 VI" Logo: On a black background, we see the Circle 7 from the previous logo with "in association with" above and below Network _______ A rainbow colored line is shown under "Network". The URL is shown below. Then paint (varying from blue, green, yellow, orange or red to reflect the network's "The One to Watch" campaign at the time) pops up. Variants: On some shows, the URL is omitted. A rare version exists where it only has the rainbow colored line below the Seven logo and it has "network production" below the rainbow colored line. FX/SFX: The paint popping up. Music/Sounds: A 4-note piano sounder accompanied by double bass. Music/Sounds Variants: There is a modified version of the music where the piano is much deeper and has different instrumental accompaniments such as synthesizer and clarinet instead of the double bass where it has full instrumentation. On shows where this logo plasters the previous logo, it reuses the whoosh and chime from that logo. Availability: Seen on programmes at the time produced by the Seven Network. However, the logo's plastered on reruns of many Seven shows. Despite this, Blue Heelers episodes from the time period have this intact on 7Plus Scare Factor: none to low. Editor's Note: This logo was debuted shortly before Seven introduced their current "Ribbon 7" design, so it seems pointless to have even created this logo to begin with! 7th Logo (2000-2001) Nickname: "Ribbon 7" Seven Network Productions (2000) Logo: On a white background, a multi-colored parallelogram appears in the center. It then rolls out to form the Seven ribbon logo with the world "network" next to it and "production" below in small letters. The network's URL then fades in underneath. Variants: On some shows, "in association with" is included above "network" while "production" is absent. There is another version that also includes "in association with" but with "production" replaced with "Australia" and the URL omitted. FX/SFX: The parallelogram rolling out. Music/Sounds: See logo 6. Music/Sounds Variant: See logo 6. Availability: Same. Scare factor: Minimal. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (2001-2002) 7 Network Australia (1999) Nicknames: "Ribbon 7 II", "i7" Logo: On a black background, a large red "7" is positioned on the left, in association with the network Australia next to it, and the URL, "i7.com.au" is seen below. Then a miniature Earth globe shines onto the "7," and then the "7" moves to the right while text beside it disappear. The globe moves up to make room for a multicolored "i" to go next to the "7." FX/SFX: The moving of the "7" to make room for the "i," the globe shining onto the "7," and the globe moving up to make room for the "i." Music/Sounds: An ambient tune with a female providing breathy vocals. Availability: Same as the previous logo. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The music might get to some. Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (2002-2003) Seven Network Productions (2003) Nickname: "Ribbon 7 III" Logo: We see a rainbow ribbon moving from right of screen. The ribbon then takes the shape of the same logo from before. The word "productions" is seen in lowercase. A copyright stamp is seen below. Variant: There is a custom variant used on All Saints. FX/SFX: The ribbon forming the Seven Network logo. Music/Sounds: A futuristic synth stinger. Availability. Seen on programs at the time. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. Editor's Note: Same as the previous logo. 10th Logo (2002-2003) Nicknames: "Ribbon 7 IV", "The 5 Men" Seven Network (2003) Logo: On a black background, the 5 men (from the network's "The One to Watch" campaign) are placing letters under the 7 ribbon logo at a very fast pace to form "productions" in white. After that, they gather around and speed towards us before applauding. FX/SFX: This was done via chroma key. Music/Sounds: A 4-note bass guitar along with cartoonish sound effects such as a fleeing sound as they move and place the letters very fast, a screeching sound when they all get together, one of the men making a whooping sound, and an applauding sound (the kind you here from a studio audience despite there only being 5 people). Availability: Same, but used alternatively with the previous logo. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. Editor's Note: None. 11th Logo (2002-2003) Seven Network Productions (2002)Seven Network Productions (2002)Seven Network Productions (2002) Nickname: "Ribbon 7 V" Logo: On a black background with a murky cloud, "in association with" appears in white. Then multi-colored streaks go around it before emitting a burst of shine revealing the 7 ribbon logo with "network" below in the same color as the previous text. The copyright fades in at the bottom when this occurs. Variants: There is a version where "production" appears below "network" while the copyright is absent. On Wheel of Fortune, the logo has the show's ending theme trail off while the copyright is absent just like the previous variant. FX/SFX: The clouds and the streaks. Music/Sounds: A techno tune then followed by a 5-note synth similar to the music from the Network Ten Productions logo accompanied with a glistening and whooshing sound when the logo is formed and a breezy sound the clouds make. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes the ending theme plays over it. Availability: Same as the previous logo. Scare Factor: minimal to medium. Some people may find the first half of the music to be nightmarish since it is rather loud and would consider it to be akin to the Crackerjack logo. However, a lot of people wouldn't mind the sound. Editor's Note:Some people may find the first half of the music to be nightmarish since it is rather loud and would consider it to be akin to the Crackerjack logo. However, a lot of people wouldn't mind the sound. 12th Logo (2004-2014) Nickname: "Ribbon 7 VI" Logo: We see on a primarily white background, the Seven Network logo zoom back slightly but at a quick pace. The background moves and ripples. Seven Network (2007) FX/SFX: The slight zooming of the "7" and the background moving. Cheesy Factor: Hardly any effort put into this one here. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound when the "7" is zooming back followed by an echo of a man's voice singing "Seven" with an electric guitar riff. Availability: Was seen during 2004 but Seven started using split-screen credits in 2005 and are horrible at preserving logos on any show that uses these style of credits, until they started cutting off the credits completely and going straight to the closing logos on some shows. It can be found on the DVD of All Saints. Currently it can be seen on the first season of Border Patrol: Australia's Front Line on Netflix. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: None. 13th Logo (2010- ) Nickname: "Ribbon 7 VII" Logo: We see the Seven logo this time on a sparkling red background. Small ember like objects move across the screen. Variant: There is also a white background version Seven Network Productions (Australia) - CLG Wiki FX/SFX: The slight zooming back of the Seven, the movement of the embers. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Scarce. Most of the time the previous logo is used instead of this one. This has only been seen on All for Kids. Scare Factor: TBA Editor's Note: None. 14th Logo (2014- ) Seven Network Productions (2014) Nickname: "Ribbon 7 VIII" Logo: On a black background, there are a bunch of red shards flying around. The red shards fly to the left while a white line forms "Seven Productions". The shards form a number 7 and settles next to the line. Variant: Sometimes the "Seven Productions" is missing and only the "7" is seen. FX/SFX: The shards and the line. Music/Sounds: Two beeps, followed by some whooshes, followed by another beep, and then an orchestral finish. Sometimes the audio from the 10th logo can be heard. Availability: Can be seen on newer programming produced by the Seven Network and will probably plaster older logos on reruns of classic programs. This was also oddly spotted at the end of a 7Two broadcast of Fawlty Towers back in January 2015, completely replacing the closing credits. (Though this may be due to Seven Network's sloppy practice of cutting of the closing credits and going straight to the closing logos on many TV shows and movies.) Scare factor: Low. The shards may catch some people off-guard. Editor's Note: The shards may catch some people off-guard.